


Double Drabble: To Serve.

by Westbrook



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe-Daemon, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westbrook/pseuds/Westbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aral, Cordelia and Miles Vorkosigan and all other associated characters within the Vorkosigan Saga are rightfully the property of Lois McMaster Bujold, who is a much better writer than I ever shall be. I own nothing, please don't set the lawyers on me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: To Serve.

**Author's Note:**

> Aral, Cordelia and Miles Vorkosigan and all other associated characters within the Vorkosigan Saga are rightfully the property of Lois McMaster Bujold, who is a much better writer than I ever shall be. I own nothing, please don't set the lawyers on me!

Every Vor knows that only proles- _Servants_ -have dog daemons. All of the Vor possess noble, regal daemons, daemons that reflect their high rank and position. It’s always been that way, even extending back to Old Earth. Miles himself believes it sometimes, or had until his mother had gotten ahold of him. She quite firmly informed him that whatever form a daemon takes, it is beautiful and it is representative of a soul, not of an occupation

When Svetlana finally settles, after what seems like a thousand changes, Miles is sixteen-old for a settling-and he thinks that he should be displeased. The other Vor, the military men who come in and out of Vorkosigan House, especially his grandfather, even his father are all surprised, with most of them concealing shock, disgust and gloating at the mutie Vor and his dog daemon. 

But his mother smiles, a sad, soft thing, and hugs him close, and tells him that she is beautiful, just as they both are. And at night, when it’s just the two of them, Miles looks into Svetlana's bright, shining eyes, and he sees the true reflection of his self. 

After all, he has only ever wanted to serve.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic struck like a bolt of inspirational lightning. I've never written a drabble (Or double drabble as it may be) before, so it was a learning experience for me there. 
> 
> The best of the High Vor-Miles, Alys, Aral, Gregor-take their name to mean "service" to the Imperium before all, and Miles states several times that his only desire is to serve. I combined that with the observation that most servants have dog daemons in the HDM universe, and voilà! Fic happened!
> 
> Daemon Info:  
> Svetlana means "light," "shining," and "luminescent," which considering that Miles is once described as incandescent, made sense. 
> 
> Svetlana is settled as a Jack Russell terrier-http://www.therealjackrussell.com/image/choice/choice_53.jpg.  
> (I don't know how to link pictures on here, so forgive the crudity).  
> In terms of personality, Jack Russell's are often described as energetic, intelligent, vocal, fearless and liable to become moody or destructive if not stimulated properly. Hmmm....Who does this sound like? :) They are also working dogs, designed to dig into burrows and pin down out foxes, rats and other vermin. Good description of an Imperial Auditor no? (I may be going slightly overboard on the metaphors and parallels here).


End file.
